peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 July 1990 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-07-20 ; Comments *''"Hi fans: not a lot of mail this week, but here's a pretty postcard, and what does it say on the other side? 'Dear David, I've listened to your radio programme for six months.' Dear David??? This is John Peel's Music On BFBS, and I've got a...."'' *Selected tracks on Peel 150 (BFBS) §, and on Peel 151 (BFBS) @. Sessions *None Tracklisting File a *Gary Clail On-U Sound System ft Bim Sherman: 'Beef (The Future Mix) (7" edit) (7")' (RCA) :(JP: 'When I was in the Army, obviously it's occurred to a lot of people who have witnessed this over the years, I don't doubt at all, but when I was on sort of doing fatigues or whatever they were called in the cookhouse, I once saw one of the cooks urinating into the soup, and my whole attitude to food was changed at that moment, and I've just eaten an egg mayonnaise sandwich, and I want you to know that required an act of faith of some substance, as a matter of fact.') § *Teenage Fanclub: 'Every Picture I Paint (LP-A Catholic Education)' (Paperhouse) § *G.T.O.: 'Pure (Pure Energy) (12")' (Go Bang!) *Inspiral Carpets: 'Joe (12")' (Cow) *Pale Face: 'Burn & Rob (Compilation LP-What Else Do You Do?: A Compilation Of Quiet Music)' (Shimmy Disc) § *Robert Wyatt: 'Te Recuerdo Amanda (12"-Work In Progress)' (Rough Trade) § :(JP: 'The BFBS staff have said that if I live to be 100, they'll let me have a bucket of soup, and they've all promised to urinate in it.') § *Helmet: 'Impressionable (Compilation 7"-Dope-Guns-'N-Fucking In The Streets Volume Five)' (Amphetamine Reptile) § *Moutouari Michel: 'Mon Ami Et Ma Femme (LP-Mon Ami Et Ma Femme)' (Production C. Guillaume) *(Ex) Cat Heads: 'Something In The Way (LP-Our Frisco)' (Twitch City) § *Lunachicks: 'Cookie Core (LP-Babysitters On Acid)' (Blast First) *Where's The Beach: 'Tripping The Luv Fantastic (12"-Suakin)' (Mantra Communications) *Mr. Floppy: '100,000 Morrisseys (12" Extended Long Playing Eurythmix) (7")' (Zombie Penis Death) § :(JP: 'I'm more fearful myself of a population of Nigel Kennedys: what a berk!...I got a letter from my pal Dirk to complain about the inclusion in these programmes of records by Tiger and Admiral Tibet, both of them superb artists in my view and quite clearly if Dirk continues to listen to these things he'll eventually come round to my way of thinking. He'd better.') John then starts to play the latter: the recording on Peel 150 is predictably curtailed. § *Admiral Tibet: 'Executor Sound (7")' (Digital-B) :(JP: 'Top quality, Dirk: I don't know what you're whinging about.') *Cabaret Voltaire: 'Magic (LP-Groovy, Laidback And Nasty)' (Parlophone) *Fall: 'In My Area (LP-77 - Early Years - 79)' (Step-Forward) § File b *Adel El Musree: 'Ya Ramal (Compilation CD-Yalla - Hitlist Egypt)' (Mango) *God's Acre: '12 Stories Face First (LP-Ten Gospel Greats)' (Angry Fish Music) *S.W.S.: 'Overture (12")' (Cue) *Can't Decide: 'Haven't We Met Before? (LP-Can't Decide)' (Raging) *©: 'The Boy Used To Whistle (12")' (not on label) § *Maria Hellwig: 'Maria's G'stanzln 2 (LP-Die Legende Der Volksmusik)' (Bogner) :(JP: 'You can phone the glazier first thing in the morning...of course, they don't write stuff like that any more, or come to think of it, the likelihood is that they do, as a matter of fact. My source of yodelling records seems to have dried up, which is a great pity. It's nice to have one to play every once in a while.') *Thule: 'Sharps (LP-Wheel)' (Wiiija) @ *John Boxingo et Le Groupe Loketo: 'Mhedha (LP-John Boxingo)' (Soweto) *Groove Farm: 'Stop (12"-Present)' (Raving Pop Blast!) @ :(JP: 'As a special treat, I'm gonna play you Hotel California. Bit of a pause for you all to go, "Wow! Far out!". Right, that's got that out of the way.') @ *Jam On The Mutha: 'Hotel California (12")' (WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings) @ *Rain: 'St. Martin's-In-The-Fields (LP-To The Citadel)' (Orangewood) @ *My Jealous God: 'Everything About You (12")' (Rough Trade) @ File ;Name *a) John Peel's Music - 1990-07-20A.mp3 *b) John Peel's Music - 1990-07-20B.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:02:04 *b) 00:54:37 ;Other *Taped and digitised by Eddie Berlin ;Available *Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes